Dynamite Grizzly
'Dynamite Grizzly '''is a fandom musician. Since his debut in 2011, he has been involved in numerous fan-projects, such as Pinkamena Party and futzi01's flash games. Style Dynamite Grizzly's music covers a wide-range of electronic genres, with techno and acid being the most prominent. His old-school, sample-heavy style is inspired by musicians like Naoki Maeda and Hideki Naganuma, as well as numerous BEMANI musicians from the early years of Dance Dance Revolution. He utilizes the sounds of older equipment like the Korg M1 and Yamaha drum machines to achieve a late 90s/early 2000s sound. Other activities Pinkamena Party Dynamite Grizzly appeared on the first Pinkamena Party album, LET'S BUCK SHIT UP under the name "Bass Rabbit", a name he kept until around early-2013. Since then, he has been apart of every Pinkamena Party release, having done a total of twenty-three songs across the fifteen albums. futzi01 In mid-2012, flash-game programmer, futzi01, asked Grizzly for his permission to use "Welcome To The Night" in his game, Mysterious Muffin Mercenary Mare. The song was so well-recieved, futzi requested original music from his for his next game, the first game in the acclaimed Canterlot Siege series. From then on, he composed music for all of futzi's games, with three exceptions. Super Smash Ponies Dynamite Grizzly composed nine songs for Super Smash Ponies, but ultimately left the project for personal reasons. Despite this, the songs remained in the game. The Long Way Home ''The Long Way Home is seasonal concept EP based off the first half of season five. Each song is based on a particular character from or location visited in season five. "Yak Funk" is based on the yaks, "LITTLE MOON DEVIL" is based on the Tantibus, "G" is based on the griffons, "Perfect Pairs (AKA KISSASS)" is based on the characters featured in "Slice of Life", "INDUSTRIAL" is based on Rainbow Dash and Tank, and "moondisco" is based on Moondancer. The Horses (X) Techno Series A series consisting of three albums based off dialogue from the season 2 episode, "Lesson Zero". The Horses Want Techno is a "hard techno" album based off his favorite episodes of season four. It is composed mainly of high energy techno in the 145 BPM range and up (with a few exceptions like Know-It-All or Nothing, which is Dub Techno). It also features guest tracks by InklingBear and Ayane Fukumi The Horses NEED Techno ''is a shorter EP release consisting of six tracks based off the first half of season six. While keeping with the hard techno theme, the ep incorporates bits of funk and acid. ''The Horses Really Like Techno ''is a twenty track album covering the rest of season six and featuring genres ranging from techno and house to drum n' bass and breakcore. Dynamite Grizzly himself noted on Cider Party's channel that he wanted to make up for how short ''The Horses Need Techno ''was and, as a result, included thirteen bonus tracks compiled of unreleased music dating back to 2012. TECHNOPONE Series In early 2018, after the release of ''The Horses Really Like Techno, ''Dynamite Grizzly admitted in a social media post that creating such a huge album was a daunting task, especially with how busy his life had become. In an effort to keep releasing music on a consistent schedule, he announced that material he had been saving for the next album would be split across a series of EPs, and all future pony music from him would follow this format. In March 2018, Dynamite Grizzly released ''TECHNOPONE VOL.1 ''and VOL.2. Despite the title, the EPs do not follow any consistent theme, and feature a multitude of genres. In addition to the standard tracks, each EP also features a, "NONSTOP MEGAMIX", involving reworked versions of the songs played continuously like a DJ Mix. These reworks range from slight variations to straight up remixes. VOL.1 contains "Season 7 originals + Pinkamena Party 2017". VOL.2 contains remastered versions or outright remakes of tracks from ''The Horses NEED Techno. ''VOL.3 contains "Season 8 Originals" and a selection of remixes from ''The Long Way Home. While VOL.3 was slated for a early-to-mid summer 2018 release, the EP was delayed to due to problems in Dynamite Grizzly's personal life. He later announced on his twitter that the EP would be released soon after in December, and, to make up for the delay, would be twice the size of VOL.1. After one final two-week delay in December, [https://dynamitegrizzly.bandcamp.com/album/technopone-vol-3 TECHNOPONE VOL.3] was released on 12/29/18 All volumes in the series feature cover art drawn by drdala Other Other than pony music, he has gained interest in "We Bare Bears" and released an album about the show with InklingBear and CiiMassacre. In early 2016, he also released an album of tracks inspired by the hit indie-game, UNDERTALE, entitled, groove u soul. Selection of songs Category:Musicians Category:YouTubers